Sun for Night
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: For SasuNaru Days 2013, 'Malam tidak pernah bertemu dengan siang, sama halnya dengan bulan yang bermimpi menjadi matahari.'


**A/N : **Dibuat untuk meramaikan SasuNaru Day's 2013, hanya untuk coba-coba. Tidak yakin ini bisa dikategorikan baik untuk pembaca.

Untuk pertama kalinya ikut even SasuNaru Day's.

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warning:** Shonen ai,Typo, OOC, gaje dan sebangsanya!

**Sun for Night**

Uzumaki Kagari ~ Nick MyKyuubi present

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

Hey Uchiha, ya! Kau... pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya begitu mencolok, kau yang memiliki malammu sendiri dikedua matamu itu. Kamu yang selalu berwajah dingin dan tak pernah mempedulikan orang lain. Tentu saja kamu! Bungsu Uchiha yang selalu sendiri itu. Yang setiap mata _sapphire_ku ini lihat selalu termenung di taman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang yang terlindung dari hangat mentari. Bayang-bayang pohon yang selalu membuat kulit putih –ah, maksudku kulit porselenmu itu tak pernah terbakar hangatnya matahari.

Kamu yang selalu duduk sendiri di kelas, tidak sendiri yang benar-benar sendiri. Tapi si tukang ngantuk di sebelahmu yang selalu kau acuhkan itu sepertinya memang pas jika kubilang kau selalu duduk sendiri. Kamu yang selalu menatap keluar sana, dunia dibalik jendela di sampingmu. Tak pernah aku sekali pun melihat mata malammu itu terarah ke papan tulis atau... sekedar memperhatikan guru.

Terlalu acuh, tahu tidak sih...

Acuhmu itu yang membuat kamu jadi sendiri, meski teman-teman bahkan sahabat kecilmu yang berambut coklat panjang itu selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku bingung, sangat... kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan sikapdan sifatmu itu. Apa karena, mungkin kalian sama? Sama-sama menyebalkan... hehehe...

Tertawalah,

Itu candaan tahu!

Kenapa malah berwajah masam begitu?

Aku lupa, kamu kan memang tidak pernah tertawa. Mengangkat ujung bibirmu sedikit saja tidak pernah. Selalu saja datar, _flat_. Tanpa ekspresi, kalau berwajah datar itu tidak termasuk ragam ekspresi manusia. Atau memang itu bukan termasuk ekspresi? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan orang pintar sepertimu Uchiha.

Tapi kamu tahu tidak?

Kamu itu...

Membosankan.

Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama. Turun dari mobil _sport_ hitam yang dikendarai kakakmu setiap pagi saat kakakmu itu mengantar kamu sekolah. Melewati koridor sekolah dengan wajah datar, meski banyak siswa –semuanya menyapamu disepanjang kaki jenjangmu itu melangkah. Duduk diurutan paling akhir di kelas dan langsung menghadapkan malammu ke luar jendela. Kadang aku penasaran, apa sih yang kau pandang itu sampai kamu mengacuhkan panggilan guru atau pun tak peduli saat sepotong kapur dilempar kearahmu.

Lalu, saat istirahat, saat pulang bahkan sebelum orang-orang datang dipagi hari. Aku duduk ditempatmu, mengarahkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Sama sepertimu. Bermenit-menit, berjam-jam aku melakukan itu. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada pohon besar dengan daun hijaunya yang lebat, hanya ada sarang burung yang terlihat sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Hanya ada rajutan laba-laba ditangkai kering pohon itu.

Itu membuatku penasaran, aku sampai tidak tidur selama dua hari karena memikirkan itu tahu! Dan, kau boleh tertawa. Silahkan tertawakan aku yang dengan bodohnya merasa penasaran dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Itu lucu tahu! Hey! Jangan diam saja dengan tampangmu yang lagi-lagi datar itu!

Kamu ini lama-lama menyebalkan, tanpa ekspresi. Kamu tidak mencoba untuk membuat wajahmu itu sedikit olahraga ya? Wajahmu itu begitu kaku tahu, aku berani bertaruh. Bicara saja pasti kau sudah merasa pegal karena otot wajahmu yang tidak pernah kau gerakan itu.

Kau menyebalkan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau menyebalkan.

Uchiha! Lihatlah sekelilingmu, arahkan pandangan yang selalu terarah pada entah apa yang kau lihat itu ke depan, ke belakang, ke samping kanan dan kirimu. Lihat semuanya, lihat dunia yang kau pijak ini Uchiha. Lihat orang-orang yang selalu menyapamu, bersikap baik padamu, orang yang menyayangimu. Lihat juga orang yang selalu menjahilimu, yang selalu mengajakmu ribut. Yang selalu mengusilimu, yang selalu melihatmu dari jauh, yang selalu ragu menyapamu dengan kata-kata baik, bukan teriakan. Yang selalu melihat kearahmu, yang selalu melihat apa yang kau lihat, yang berusaha dekat namun tetap dalam jarak yang tak bisa kau sadari.

Lihat orang itu, lihat dimana dia berada seperti dia melihatmu. Temukan dia, sama seperti dia dengan mudahnya menemukanmu. Pandang dia dengan mata malammu itu. Lihat matanya yang selalu terarah padamu. Lihat orang yang sudah kehilangan arah saat dia pertama kali melihat gelapnya malam dimatamu. Lihat orang yang selalu berdiri tak berani lebih dekat denganmu.

Lihat orang itu.

Lihat dia yang selalu membuat dirinya terlihat konyol hanya untuk membuat matamu terarah padanya meski hanya beberapa detik.

Lihat dia.

Kamu terlalu acuh, sangat acuh.

Apa lagi yang bisa mendeskripsikan sikapmu itu? Diksi apa yang harus kutulis untuk menggambarkanmu?

Kamu yang memiliki kelamnya malam yang telah, selalu, ingin, ia alihkan padanya. Kamu tahu tidak? Malam tanpa bintang itu gelap, tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya, tidak ada bulan dan yang pasti bintang juga tidak ada. Tapi, malam yang kau miliki itu telah membuat dia terjerat, tenggelam, terjatuh dalam jurang yang pekat. Jatuh, dimana-mana pasti jatuh itu sakit. Apa lagi jurang yang begitu dalam. Rasanya sakit, tapi kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa keluar juga? Apa karena aku terluka dan tidak bisa bergerak? Aku memang terluka, sangat parah tahu! Kaki dan tanganku ini tak bisa kugunakan untuk memanjat naik. Tubuhku bahkan mati rasa karena dinginnya tatapanmu itu.

Tapi biar saja. Tubuhku ini tak bisa bergerak, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah ingin keluar, tidak pernah ingin melihat cahaya di atas jurang dalam. Tidak pernah ingin berlari, tidak pernah... tidak pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk mencari matahari.

Gelap, bagiku kelamnya malam itu adalah terang.

Kamu tahu tidak, rasanya aku sudah gila mengatakan hal ini.

Kamu itu malam, malam gelap yang begitu... indah bagiku. Tak butuh cahaya, tak bituh sinar untuk aku menemukanmu dikegelapan karena kau adalah kegelapan itu sendiri.

Pernahkah kau dengar sebuah kiasan?

'_Malam tidak pernah bertemu dengan siang, sama halnya dengan bulan yang bermimpi menjadi matahari.'_

Jangan percaya! Jangan anggap kiasan itu sebuah kenyataan atau hal fakta akan sesuatu. Ah, aku tidak harus mengatakan ini juga pasti kau tidak akan percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi benar, kiasan itu suatu kebohongan. Malam tidak pernah bertemu dengan siang? Itu tidak benar tahu. Aku buktinya, jangan tertawakan aku kali ini! Aku memang buktinya tahu! Aku ini siang, siang yang selalu ingin bertemu dengan malam. Menyapa malam dengan semua warna yang dimilikinya. Malam yang tentu saja... selalu gelap.

Bulan yang bermimpi menjadi matahari?

Bagiku ini juga tidak benar. Sangat salah, benar-benar salah.

Matahari itu iri pada bulan, matahari terkadang membuat bulan redup karena kecemburuannya, matahari iri pada bulan. Iri pada bulan yang meski tak secerah dirinya bisa menyentuh malam, bisa menyapa kegelapan malam. Matahari sebenarnya... matahari yang bermimpi menjadi bulan.

Aneh?

Kenapa aku sebagai siang?

Kenapa aku matahari?

Kenapa aku seolah... selalu melihatmu? ...memujamu?

Kau itu, aku itu...

Langit dan bumi? Rasanya tidak cocok.

Jadi... aku lebih suka sesuatu yang menggambarkan dirimu. Kamu yang asli.

Malam.

Cocok. Malam itu gelap seperti matamu. Malam itu dingin seperti sikapmu. Malam itu sunyi seperti –aku bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar suaramu. Malam itu... indah bagiku.

Aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi malam, aku ini cerah. Aku tidak pernah bisa dingin, aku ini panas –hati-hati kau bisa terbakar olehku. Aku ini tidak bisa diam, aku berisik. Sangat.

Aku itu kebalikanmu.

Kau yang dengan segala keacuhan dan sikap dinginmu dan aku dengan keceriaan dan sikap penuh semangatku.

Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke.

Kamu yang malam, kamu yang menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kamu menutupi semuanya hanya untukmu sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti, kau itu sebenarnya siapa sampai tak bisa kulepaskan dari pandanganku. Dengan beraninya mengambil alih pikiranku dengan semua bayang-bayangmu. Membuatku buta dikegelapanmu.

Kamu itu lancang, sangat lancang telah mencuri perhatianku. Mencuri jantungku, mencuri... hatiku.

Sekarang aku hidup tanpa jantung, tanpa hati.

Hey Uchiha! Cepat kembalikan jantungku!

Atau aku akan mencuri milikmu.

Kembalikan juga hatiku!

Atau aku juga akan mencuri hatimu.

Aku ini matahari yang cerah, tapi aku redup karena hati dan jantung yang menjadi pusat hidupku tak lagi berada ditempatnya.

Hey Uchiha! Kau tahu, ah... kau pasti tahu. Aku ini matahari. Kau itu malam, malam yang tidak membutuhkan bulan. Malam yang membutuhkan Matahari.

Aku.

Mataharimu.

Kau.

Malam milikku.

-Ah... aku baru saja mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku.

Jangan arahkan pandangan datar itu padaku Uchiha, aku ingin pandangan itu melembut saat kau lihat aku.

Tapi jangan terlalu lama, aku ini panas. Matahari, bisa membakarmu tahu.

Terakhir,

Apa ini terlalu panjang untukmu?

1322 kata, aku bisa membuat lebih panjang... ribuan kata untukmu hanya dalam satu jam jika kau mau. Tapi, kau pasti tidak akan tahan dengan bualanku ini. Jadi... hey Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

Bisa beritahu, siapa aku ini?

.

.

_**Sun for Night**_

Mata hitam itu tertutup saat deretan kata terakhir selesai dibacanya. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia duduk terdiam dengan mata yang terus menelusuri setiap kata pada kertas putih ditangannya, tepat pada detik kesepuluh ia selesai membaca isi kertas itu.

Kertas yang ia temukan telah berada di atas meja kelasnya saat ia datang pagi ini, ditahan oleh setangkai bunga matahari kering yang ditaruh di atas kertas itu. Ia bermaksud membuangnya, namun entah karena apa ia malah membacanya. Deretan kata yang membentuk kalimat yang bersifat penuh suatu omong kosong. _Sun_ _for_ _Night_, ia sebagai malam? Apa-apaan orang yang membuat surat ini untuknya. Sasuke merasa sia-sia karena telah membuang waktunya untuk membaca surat ditangannya ini. Kertas ini tidak penting sama sekali.

Sasuke meremas kertas putih ditangannya, membuangnya sembarang ke lantai kelas. Masa bodo dengan matahari, siang atau apalah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang yang telah menulis surat itu padanya. Orang macam apa yang so-so-an romantis pada laki-laki, orang bodoh? Atau malah idiot?

"Surat?" Lirikan kecil ia arahkan pada _teman_ sebangkunya, pemuda pemalas yang suka sekali tidur selama jam pelajaran. Shikamaru? Kalau ia tidak salah. Pemuda itu mengambil gumpalan kertas kusut yang tadi dilemparnya ke lantai.

"Untukmu? Uchiha Sasuke?" Mata kuaci itu menatapnya dengan pandangan malas, terlihat sekali tidak serius dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Tidak penting." Ia mengacuhkannya, sama seperti pemuda malas itu yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk dikursi sampingnya. Tidak terlalu peduli saat Shikamaru membuka kembali dan membaca gumpalan kertas yang telah dibuangnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat pemuda malas di sampingnya menyunggingkan senyum dengan mata yang terarah pada surat ditangannya."Seharusnya kau simpan ini." Ia menatap datar tangan Shikamaru yang menyodorkan kertas ditangannya kepadanya. "Bacalah lagi, sampai kau mengerti." Ucap pemuda malas itu padanya.

Membacanya kertas itu lagi? Ia sudah membacanya, dua kali ia membaca surat itu dan tetap saja ia tak mengerti –ia tahu surat itu semacam surat cinta tapi kata-kata itu tidak tepat untuk seorang perempuan pada laki-laki. Yah... sejauh yang ia tahu dari semua surat yang diterimanya –meski ia ogah-ogahan membaca puluhan surat cinta dari para siswi- surat ini lebih seperti menjelekan dirinya di tengah memujinya.

"Kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

"Jawabannya sudah tertulis jelas disurat ini. Baca lagi, kau akan tahu siapa dia." Sasuke terdiam saat Shikamaru meletakan kertas itu di atas meja dan menumpuk kedua tangannya, menjadikannya bantal untuk kepalanya yang terlihat begitu berat untuk tetap berdiri.

Sasuke menatap kertas kusut di depannya, membacanya lagi. Ia mendengus pelan, untuk apa membaca hal tidak penting yang sudah dibuangnya. Karena itulah Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, mengarahkan mata kelamnya keluar jendela seperti biasanya.

_Bisa beritahu, siapa aku ini?_

Mata itu kembali menatap kertas usang dimejanya saat pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang dibenaknya. Pengirim surat ini, ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Mengenai, kenapa orang ini menulis rangkaian kata itu untuknya. Siapa dia?

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasuke bergerak mengangkat kertas kusut dimejanya. Mata _onyx_nya kembali menerawang, membaca ulang setiap kata yang tertulis dikertas itu. Ia ingin tahu siapa pengirimnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum yang sama, lagi-lagi ia mendapati senyuman yang sama dari ketiga orang yang telah melihat kertas usang yang telah dibuangnya tadi. Shikamaru yang tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk membaca kertas itu lagi, Gaara yang jarang berekspresi sepertinya juga ikut tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu dan sekarang, Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda yang Sasuke yakin disebut secara tidak langsung disurat itu juga ikut tersenyum setelah melihatnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan isi surat itu?

"Sebaiknya kau baca surat ini lagi Sasuke." Ucapan yang sama, ketiga orang itu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama. Memintanya untuk membaca lagi isi surat itu.

Ia mulai tidak sabaran mengenai hal ini, sejak pagi hingga siang ini. Sudah tiga jam dan delapan kali membaca, ia berusaha memahami setiap tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu dengan otak jeniusnya. Untuk mengetahui siapa pemgirim surat itu. Tapi lagi-lagi buntu, hanya kata-kata matahari, malam, siang, dan beberapa sindiran untuknyalah yang ia temukan disurat itu.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau memang tidak pernah melihatnya." Sasuke menatap datar pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum... mengejek? Kearahnya.

"Kurasa, hanya kau sendiri yang tidak tahu siapa dia Sas." Mata Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan telah menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menatap lurus kearahnya. Seolah mereka memang tahu siapa pengirim surat ini, dan hanya ia sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya. Karena itulah Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi tatapan Neji dan Shikamaru. Karena ia memang tidak tahu.

"Yang kau selalu perhatikan itu, kau pikir kami tidak tahu?" Pandangan Sasuke teralih pada pemuda merah bata yang duduk di kursi depannya yang kini juga ikut-ikutan menatap ia dengan pandangan yang sama. Ia merasa dirinya dibodohi.

_Sreg_...

Kursi itu terdorong ke belakang saat ia bangun dari duduknya. Jika memang, pemuda itu yang mengirimkan surat ini...

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati tiga pemuda yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Ia melangkah dalam diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Neji yang sebenarnya membuat ia sedikit terkejut. Terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Semoga berhasil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir tipis kemerahan itu tersenyum saat merasakan sesuatu telah menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tak perlu menyingkirkan sebelah tangan yang menutupi matanya, ia tahu sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang telah menghalangi mataharinya.

"Apakah, kata-kataku terlalu sulit untuk kau mengerti?" Ia bertanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, namun suara langkah kaki dan gesekan pelan rumput di samping kirinya telah menjawab pertanyaannya dalam diam.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau memandangku."

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku rasanya ingin sekali tenggelam ditelan bumi sekarang." Ia menghela napasnya, "Terlalu malu jika kau sampai mengetahui siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu padamu."

"Di balik pohon ini, aku selalu melihatmu terdiam dengan kepala menengadah ke langit. Seharian, kau tidak jenuh melakukan itu setiap hari?"

"..."

"Aku ini termasuk nekat, menulis surat untukmu. Mengirimkannya padamu. Rasanya benar-benar... cari mati."

"..."

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Bibir itu terlihat gemetar untuk beberapa saat, "Ah, apa yang kukatakan. Tentu saja kau menganggapku aneh, mengirimkan surat seperti itu pada juniornya. Terlebih aku ini laki-laki." Ia mengepalkan tangan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"_Gomen ne_, aku sepertinya membuatmu bi –"

Lembut, hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh bibir kemerahan itu rasanya begitu lembut dan basah. Memagut bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman ringan, hanya sekedar untuk menghentikan pemuda bersurai pirang di sampingnya yang sejak tadi terus saja berbicara.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat wajah tan yang masih tersembunyi dibalik lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya itu dalam diam. Bibir yang mengatup setelah dengan tiba-tiba ia bungkam itu mulai kembali membuka, "Kenapa..." Suara itu terdengar sedikit serak.

"_Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan permainkan aku, kenapa... kenapa kau mencium kau?" Pemuda pirang di sampingnya semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang ikut menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua angan tan yang menutupi wajah pemuda pirang itu. Menariknya sedikit keras saat pemuda itu tak juga membiarkan ia untuk melihat wajahnya. "Kau bilang ingin aku melihatmu kan, kenapa sekarang kau menutupi wajahmu?"

Tangan itu gemetar, "Aku... ti –tidak ingin kau melihatku sekarang." Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat tak berhasil meniadakan getaran disuaranya barusan.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ia tidak suka ucapan pemuda itu barusan. Tidak ingin ia melihatnya, lalu surat itu apa? Apa semua yang ditulis pemuda itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Lelucon untuknya? Dengan sedikit memaksa, Sasuke menarik kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu hingga ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia terkejut, sepasang manik _sapphire_ itu dihiasi warna merah, sisian matanya sembab oleh cairan bening yang masih mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya. Semburat merah terlihat menghiasi wajah tan itu.

"Su –sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kau melihatku!" Pemuda pirang itu kembali berusaha menutupi wajahnya, meski gagal karena Sasuke telah menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, wajah itu terlihat semakin merah saat tak berhasil ditutupinya. Malu mungkin? Entahlah, tapi wajah cemberut kekanakan di depannya kini telah berhasil membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membuatnya tersenyum, sesuatu yang membuat pemuda pirang itu terbelalak dengan iris birunya yang membulat sempurna.

"Ka –kau... tersenyum." Ucap pemuda pirang itu tak percaya.

"Dan itu karena kau." Imbuh Sasuke, ia menghapus sisa air mata yang berada diwajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Karena... aku?" Wajah itu semakin dihias rona merah merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Sasuke dipipinya.

"Karena kau, Naruto..." Sasuke menempelkan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, menatap dalam dekat biru langit itu. Senyum kembali terhias diwajah Sasuke, "_Because the night need sun_."

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

.

Selalu terarah pada hal yang sama, iris sekelam malam itu selalu menatap keluar jendela. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap pagi hinga siang. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang terbentang luas di angkasa. Biru, seperti dia. Pemuda riang secerah sinar mentari yang menghiasi birunya langit.

Pemuda yang selalu ada dalam penglihatannya. Tertawa riang diantara kehangatan canda tawa teman-temannya. Bersinar seorang diri diantara banyaknya orang yang terpantul dalam gelap malamnya.

Matahari yang tak mungkin dijangkaunya.

Naruto...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Owari**

This's end, oh yeah!

Entahlah, fic ini benar-benar awal sama akhir itu plotnya maksa banget. Gomennasai karena membuat minna san semua harus membaca fic yang –err... kurang segala-galanya ini.

HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS~~~~ :*

Review?


End file.
